iCan't Believe it!
by Monkgirl9
Summary: an sort of A/U story having Megan, yes Megan from Drake and Josh now living with her older sister, Carly! How will Carly react after not seeing Megan for about 12 years because of an incident that caused her to move? Read to find out! Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

iCan't Believe it!

_ About this story, this is also VERY AU! It has Megan, yes Megan parker in it. Megan is considered as Carly's younger sister and it's a bit confusing, but I hope you'll like it. Later! This is also mainly in Megan's point of view._

It was about 10 am when I finally got out of the taxi and was outside of Bushwell plaza. My brother Drake said that I could live here in Seattle for a while, and said it would be a great surprise for my older sister Carly, as it's her 17th birthday this weekend.

I haven't seen her in like 12 years and I have really missed her, really the only reason I have seen her face is via video chat, or when I watch her on her awesome web show iCarly. Once I walk in the huge building, I notice a weird looking man screaming at two teenagers about 16 years old. As I walk to the front desk with my suitcase rolling behind me, I say excuse me and as the brunette turns around I drop my suitcase.

"Carly?" I ask very shocked.

"Megan?" Carly asks very shocked and happy at the same time.

"Oh my gosh! I have missed you so much!" I said happily as I went in to hug her.

"Me too! Why are you – When did you – How did you?" Carly asked out of words while giving me a hug.

"So, you guys know each other..?" The blonde asked, and I think it was Sam, Carly's best friend in the web show.

"Sam, this is my sister Megan," Carly said with tears slowly streaming down her face, happy, not sad.

"Oh hey! I've seen you on iCarly a lot! You're both hilarious," I said.

_'Hmm, Sam's pretty hot...Wait did I really think that, I'm not bi...At least I don't think I am'_ I thought as I examined Sam.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Sam said smiling.

"Anyways, I was wondering, do you think there's room for me in your apartment or should I get my own?" I asked Carly as I picked up my belongings that I realized were still on the floor.

"If you want, we can share a room like old times," Carly said offering.

"Sure thing!" I said happily.

"SPENCER!" Carly yelled when we walked into her apartment, that was one of the things I loved most about her, the way she always screamed.

"Hey!" Spencer said drying is hand with a towel, and as he looked up he had a look that had a mix of shocked, and happiness, man you can definitely tell that they are related.

"Spencer!" I screamed happily as I rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"Megan! What are you doing here? Man you have grown, if there wasn't an age difference you and Carly would be twins!" Spencer said as he gave me a bear hug and picked me off the ground, and I laughed because he swung me around like I was like a little four year old.

"Well it is part of Carly's birthday present, and Drake said I could come here and live In Seattle for a few years, since he thinks I'm capable of living without him, and since you'll be here as my guardian if something comes up." I said.

Carly looked like it was the best day of her life since she sent me a picture of her from when she met Sam.

"Well it will be great to have you live here! Would you like to move in with us?" Spencer asked.

"Well Carly said we could share her room, if that's okay," I said hopeful.

"Of course, but while you're here and you ever think you'd like your own room, there is a room that I use for storage but I could easily put it in our storage room in the basement if you'd like," Spencer offered.

"Thanks Spence," I said smiling.

"Come on, I'll show you my room, and then we can determine how we'll split the room," Carly said taking my luggage and got into the elevator.

As the elevator hit the 3rd floor, we were in a hallway. Carly led the way to her room, and I was surprised, it was room enough for 3 people. There were 2 beds, I guess for when she has Sam stay over a lot, since she's told me that Sam's always there.

"You can have that bed if you'd like or if you like my bed we can trade," Carly smiled.

"Oh this bed is fine! I really want to thank you for letting me stay with you," I said.

"It's no problem, you know, I've really missed you, a lot." Carly said, sitting next to me, on my now new bed.

"I've missed you to! It's just it's like I'm seeing you for the first time!" I said while putting my hair in a ponytail since it was getting pretty hot.

"You remember the time when we were like 5 or 6 and we were playing around and accidently kissed each other on the lips?" Carly asked laughing.

"Yeah and Drake and Josh both started freaking out wondering how we had a kiss before they did," I said joining in the laughter.

"I thought it was kind of nice," Carly said whispering.

"Really?" I asked. "Because, I kind of liked it too," I said and I think I started blushing because it felt like my face was getting warmer.

"Well, we could try it again, but you know, nothing to serious, just a regular kiss," Carly said pretty fast which shocked me, since I was thinking the same thing.

"Um, I guess so, but it can't be too serious!" I said quietly since I felt like I would get carried away with my own sister.

Carly slowly leaned in and her soft lips were soon on mine and it felt good. She moved them all over my lips and soon she flicked her tongue against my lower lip which was enough to drive me crazy, as I softly moaned and then I parted my lips and she stuck her tongue in to my mouth and we slowly wrestled and I won, and then I explored her mouth while she explored mine and we were both moaning. Suddenly we both felt like we were about to pass out and we had to stop in order to breathe.

I sat there quietly because I didn't know what to say, I liked it. A lot. But one she's a girl, which I shouldn't do. Two, she's my sister, isn't there a word for that...Incest? Yeah I think so.

"That was…nice?" I asked kind of confused.

"Yeah, good work." Carly said and then bit her lip.

"You do know we can't go farther right," I said slowly, hoping that she wouldn't get upset.

"Oh yeah of course, we can act like it didn't ever happen," Carly said agreeing.

"Good, now help me unpack, and get off of your back and stop laughing uncontrollably," I said and then a mischievous smile came on my face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not on my back and I'm not laughing uncontrollably," Carly said, obviously clueless.

"Really, cause it seems like you are," And as I said that I quickly pushed her on the bed and used one of my hands to grab her two wrists and held them above her head, and used my other free hand to tickle her for about three minutes.

"MEGAN!" Carly screamed while laughing like crazy, and her face was now red.

"What?" I asked with an innocent smile on my face. "I didn't do anything, you're just illuminating," I said.

"Okay seriously, help me unpack," I said.

"Alright, but I will get revenge when you least expect It," Carly said evilly.

"*GULP*" I pretend to be scared.

We unpacked everything of mine, and Spencer was at the store to buy me a dresser. Once he set it up in our room everything was set and we went downstairs.

"Hey Megan, want to go to Groovie Smoothie with Freddie, Sam and me?" Carly asked as she got a text from Sam saying that she'd be at her place in five minutes.

"Sure thing," I said.

"It's me, don't shoot," Sam said as she quickly opened the door and came inside. "Hey Megan!" Sam said excitedly.

"Hi! Carly just invited me to go to Groovie Smoothie with you guys, is that okay?" I asked. I didn't want to spoil any plans that they may have.

"Of Course it is!" Sam said. "Why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

"Well I just didn't want to ruin any plans you guys might have," I said.

"Nah, no worries, it'll be cool to hang out with you," Sam said with a smile.

Then there was a knock on the door followed by "It's Freddie!"

"Come in!" Carly shouted.

"Hey, you guys ready to – uh, hey, who's your friend?" Freddie asked and then smiling at me, '_man he had a hot smile…'_

"Oh Freddie, this is my sister, Megan, Megan, you know Freddie, right?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, hi Freddie, it's nice to meet you," I said smiling towards Freddie.

"Why on Earth would it be nice to meet Freddie…?" Sam asked sounding disgusted.

"SAM!" Carly and Freddie both shouted simultaneously which made me start laughing.

"Chillax, I was just wondering," Sam said throwing her hands in the air defensively smiling.

"Come on, let's go, Spencer we'll be at Groovie Smoothie!" Carly shouted as she headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to Groovie Smoothie, this weird man walked up to us asking if we wanted a doughnut, what I don't get is, they're on a stick, but he put a hole through the side instead of using the hole that was in the center. Funny thing is, Sam asks him that and he just walks away with his head down, I giggled, I couldn't resist.

"So, if Megan is your sister, why didn't she live here with you, or how come you didn't live with her?" Freddie asked.

"Oh…" Carly started out, feeling really uncomfortable about the question, she leaned over to me and whispered into my ear and asked if I would explain it, but made sure I was okay talking about it and I was so I did.

"Well, 12 years ago while Carly was 5 and I was 4 we were in our room playing around watching TV we all of a sudden heard a scream. Carly looked outside of her room thinking it was safe and I followed her, as we got into the hallway, we noticed that there were 2 strange men in black that killed my mom. My brother, Drake killed one of them but they killed my other brother Josh. As we were hiding in a closet, we looked through a small peep hole, we saw them look in each bedroom and we were scared they'd open the closet but they didn't, and they grabbed my mother's wallet and left," I explained as tears started up in my eyes. "After the strangers left, we saw blood coming out of our mother's head, and me being 4, I didn't really know anything and I kept shaking her trying to wake her up like she was asleep. But she wouldn't wake up. I was really confused when I saw that police officers came in the house and asked what happened, Drake explained everything. The 2 men were arrested and ended up getting sentenced to death by electric chair. So for our safety Drake called Spencer and sent Carly over to Spencer while Drake took care of me. That way in case anyone else tried to hurt us, we'd be safe," As I finished Sam and Freddie were both left speechless and Carly got up and went to the bathroom.

"I'll go make sure she's okay, it's really hard for her even though it happened a long time ago," I said as I got up and followed her to the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked her as I rubbed her back. "It's okay, you're with me if you need to cry, you can," I said soothingly.

A few minutes later I felt her body shaking and I just rubbed her back and occasionally said everything was okay. After awhile, she was done crying and she felt a lot better.

"Thanks," Carly replied while wiping her eyes, then noticing her makeup messed up and she looked like a clown. I quickly took out my phone and took a picture of her.

"Aha! Perfect picture to put online!" I said as I put it in my pocket.

"Don't you even think about it!" Carly said laughing.

"Good luck trying to stop me!" I said challenging her as I slid down against the wall laughing.

"Remember how I said I would get revenge?" Carly said taking a step closer to me.

"Oh shit, don't even try it Carly," I said as I got up and tried backing up but failing as I realized she already cornered me against the wall.

"To bad Megan," She said as she quickly tied my hands behind my back, she must have planned it since she had some rope in her purse.

"Carly…" I said after she finished tying me up against a coat hanger. "Can you err, untie me?"

"Oh why? Then I won't be able to do this…" She says as she started tickling me.

"Oh come on! I can't do anything about this!" I said in between laughs.

"Exactly, and you can't do anything about this!" Carly said and quickly leaned in and did a small peck on my lips.

"Carly…" I said almost dazed as one in pleasure from the small peck and two from being tickled even though she was still tickling me.

"Carly! Stop tickling me!" I said while laughing.

"Beg me to, and I will," She said as she did it even faster and more actively than usual.

"I am begging you to stop tickling me! Please!" I begged.

"Okay" she replied and stopped.

"Thank you, now untie me," I said while calming down still occasionally giggling.

After she untied me we left the bathroom, Sam and Freddie were having a small conversation when we got back.

"You feel better Carly?" Freddie asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks, sorry about that anyways," Carly said quietly.

"It's okay, we're sorry for bringing it up," Sam said.

"ANYWAYS!" I said as an attempt to change the subject for both Carly and my sake since I felt like I was ready to cry, "What's up with that guy who put the doughnuts on the stick wrong?"

"T-Bo is just strange like that," Freddie shook his head with that cute smile again.

"Okay, well anyways what should we do now?" I asked after we all finished our smoothies.

"I don't know, Carls what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"We can go back to our apartment and play some games I guess.

"That sounds cool," I reply.

"Sure, let's hit it," Sam says getting up.

"We all then go back to the apartment, and Carly finds a note on the inside part of the door saying he went out with Socko to a birthday party they planned for one of their college buddies.

"Okay, we can do anything we want basically, what do you guys want to do?" Carly asked sitting on the couch.

"Truth or Dare!" Freddie and Sam both said at the same time.

"Um, okay, is that cool Megan?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, it's cool," I reply.

_'Maybe I'll have an option to kiss my sister again without being worried, or maybe Sam or Freddie, they're all VERY hot.'_ I thought to myself.

"Sam, you first, Truth or Dare?" Carly asks.

"Truth," Sam replies.

"Have you ever masturbated?" Carly asks.

Suddenly I choke on my bottle of water, man this must be extreme truth or dare.

"Uh…" Sam took a while to answer, felt like she couldn't admit it. "Yes, once," She finally blurted out then looked down and fiddled with the string to her hoodie.

"Anyways, Megan, you're turn," Sam said after she recovered from shock.

"Hmm, dare," I decided to be risky.

"Okay, I dare you to… make out with Carly," Sam said smirking.

"SAM, you don't really do that to sisters…" Carly said a bit too quickly.

"I was dared to do the same thing with my sister in a round, it's nothing to worry about, unless you get carried away," Sam said winking at me, which I don't understand.

"Err, okay, Megs, you ready?" Carly asked, pretending to be embarrassed, but she was happier than ever.

"Yeah, I guess, but how far Sam?" I asked.

"Just some lip action and small amount of touching but NOT far," Sam said casually.

"Okay, let's do it than Carly," I say to my older sister.

I then slowly lean into Carly and then kiss her passionately just to make Sam go crazy, I notice in the corner of my eye she's shocked and has a look like she wishes that she was Carly. I slowly and gently push Carly on her back, this time I'm in control. Carly started moaning as I slowly rubbed her breast and kissed her at the same time. I then licked her lower lip as I really wanted to get VIP access into her mouth. She allowed instantly and started to slowly lick the top of her mouth and she moaned a bit louder but Sam and Freddie couldn't hear anything which was good. Suddenly Carly caught me off guard and quick flipped us over so she was on top and started playing around with my breast. She then licked the top of my mouth and I couldn't help it and I slightly bit her tongue which caused her to moan very loudly, which sounded like a small whisper to Sam and Freddie, who were staring at us wishing they were each one of us.

We then slowly came to a stop and sat up and noticed we had slightly bruised lips. We didn't care though.

"Well, that was quite of a show you two," Freddie said scratching his head.

"Well yeah, anyways, Freddie your turn, pick," I said.

"Dare," Freddie replies ready for whatever would happen.

"Okay, I dare you and Sam, to…make out," I said.

"No." Sam said simply.

"Yes." I said," You know you want it,"

Sam then threw a pillow at me signaling for me to stop, as if it was a HUGE secret.

"Err, okay I guess," Freddie said looking over to Sam.

"Fine!" Sam replied, "Come here Fredward," Sam said.

Sam and Freddie then began to do a basic replay of what Carly and I did. I basically felt a part of my heart break as I realized Freddie was really into it, but I shook that thought away since I said the dare. It was funny; I somehow started looking downwards on Freddie noticing there was a small bulge in his pants.

"Dang" I softly whispered to Carly who was also watching them. "Freddie likes this, look near his pants," I said giggling softly.

"You're right! I knew they loved each other," Carly said also starting to giggle.

The game lasted for another few rounds of make outs for a few people, and I wish they would've taken it to a pro level.

We all then had a major sleep over and it was pretty fun and then Freddie walked up to me.

"Hey, how are ya?" He asked as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Pretty good, how about you?" I reply.

"Great, anyways how was our make out session?" He suddenly asked me.

"It was great… I really liked it," I admitted it. "In fact, I'd like to re-do it," I said while softly pulling him closely to me.

"Is that okay?" I asked him and getting a nod in response, we then got into a really deep kiss, and it was VERY nice.

He then lightly pushed me on my back on the couch while in the middle of the couch, and tugged on my shirt.

"A bit eager tonight, aren't we?" I asked teasing him.

He just laughed in response, and I let him pull of my shirt. To his surprise, I wasn't wearing a bra, and he was happy about that, for I planned this to happen.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"Yep, would you like me to please you?" He asked me in a sexy voice which made me basically doze off into a magical dream.

"Please," I softly begged him and right when I did, he instantly put his mouth on my breast which made me jump since I was filled with pleasure.

I couldn't believe it, it was so great he would occasionally suck, and then lightly bite. He switched to the other and I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel that I was beginning to soak my underwear. I need him lower. Now.

"Freddie," I asked in the most innocent voice which made him stop immediately. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What would you like dear?" He asked in that sexy voice again.

"I would like you to please go lower, as I think we both want more attention," I said while slowly tugging at his pajama pants.

"As you wish my love," and as he said that, he quickly took off his pants and I saw his length. I couldn't believe how they looked, I wonder how it tasted, and I heard people did blowjobs, so I did.

As I wrapped my lips around it, I heard Freddie gasp for air, thinking I did something wrong I took it out of my mouth but he shook his head saying it was okay, so I put it back in my mouth. I started sucking on it a lot and lightly biting him, and boy was he loving it. Then he started breathing heavily while saying he was about to cum. Ah, maybe I'll let him do it in my mouth so I continued sucking and he came in my mouth and it tasted sweet. I then kissed him passionately for him to have a taste.

"So now that you pleased me, I believe it is my turn to return the favor," He said as he quickly pulled off my pants.

"Please," I begged him again and I gave him a view as I balanced on my elbows giving him a good view.

He lightly rubbed my entrance which caused a moan to escape. I loved it. He then inserted two fingers inside and started going in and out at a good pace but I couldn't take it anymore.

"I need you to fuck me," I blurted out.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a small concern look on his face, knowing what possibilities can happen, but I nodded my head yes.

"Be right back," He said as he quickly left the apartment and went to his to get a small wrapper.

As he came back I realized what it was I had a smile on my face.

He quickly put it on and then lowered in to me. He waited for me to adjust and when I was ready he started going in and out. I loved it, and what made it better was that he was sucking on my breast and that made me even wetter. After awhile he came out and I was upset since I was really close, but then he suddenly licked my entranced and I realized he wanted to taste me to. After some small biting and much licking, I finally came and it made me feel so happy that he came up to kiss me.

"That was amazing," I said.

"I know!" he replied.

"I love you Freddie," I said giving him a hug like a little kid.

"I love you to Megan," He replied coming into the hug.


End file.
